1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of protective devices and systems for electrical power transmission and distribution systems, and more particularly to a current transfer arrangement for a circuit interrupter that provides support for the contacts of the circuit interrupter and also provides current transfer between the contacts of the circuit interrupter and the external circuit terminal connection points directly through the end flanges/fittings thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electrical connection arrangements are know for connecting the contacts of protective devices such as fuses, circuit interrupters and circuit breakers to the electrical circuit terminals of electrical power transmission and distribution systems. Typically, these arrangements involve the end closures of gas-tight enclosures.
While the prior art arrangements may be useful to provide electrical connections, these prior arrangements are generally complex and require a number of rather specialized components and may also prove difficult to assemble.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a current transfer arrangement for a circuit interrupter that provides support for the contacts of the circuit interrupter and also provides current transfer between the contacts of the circuit interrupter and the external circuit terminal connection points directly through the end flanges/fittings thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a current transfer arrangement for a circuit interrupter that utilizes a minimum number of simple components.
These and other objects of the present invention are efficiently achieved by the provision of a current transfer arrangement for a circuit interrupter that provides support for the contacts of the circuit interrupter and also provides current transfer between the contacts of the circuit interrupter and the external circuit terminal connection points directly through the end flanges/fittings thereof. The current transfer arrangement includes a first member assembled onto each of the circuit interrupter contacts and clamping members for securing the first member to the end flange. The end flanges include receiving grooves cooperating with the first member.